The present invention relates to a retractor for restraining webbings that winds therearound both lap restraining webbing and shoulder restraining webbing onto a single retractor one over the other, and in particular to a retractor for restraining webbings wherein consideration is given to preventing the restraining webbing from blocking up the interior of the retractor.
There have been proposed retractors for restraining webbings that winds both lap restraining webbing and shoulder restraining webbing into a single retractor one over the other. Since the retractor of the type described is adapted to wind the opposite end portions of the restraining webbings formed into a loop onto a single take-up shaft one over the other, a through tonque plate provided at the intermediate portion of the loop is engaged with a buckle device installed on a vehicle, whereby the operation of installing and removing restraining webbings can be simply effected, thereby enabling to obtain a retractor excellent in handling and fitness.
However, by using a double-winding type retractor, when either one of the restraining webbings, the webbing wound over the other for example, is wound off by the occupant, the restraining webbing wound inside is accompaniedly pulled out of the retractor. In contrast with this, when the restraining webbing wound inside is pulled out, the pull-out tension is not applied to the restraining webbing wound over the other, and hence, said restraining webbing is slackened and blocks up the interior of the retractor, which may be responsible for preventing the action of inertia-locking mechanism for rapidly interrupting the wind-off rotation of the restraining webbings in an emergency of the vehicle. Additionally, there may be such danger that the blocking as described above, in an extreme case, impairs the fitness of the restraining webbings since slack is caused to the restraining webbings being put on by the occupant, and reliable restraining cannot be achieved.